clone_wars_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Policies
Basic Policies Age Policy #Administration doesn't actually know how old you are, so there isn't much we can do about this situation. #Users under the age of 13 should comply with this. Blocking Policy #All members of Administration have the right to block a User. #Users may be blocked for: ##Inappropriate language (The criteria for this will be listed at the bottom) ##Inappropriate avatars or character pictures ##Repetitive vandalism and community disruption ##Severe disrespect to Administration or regular users ##Threats, blackmail, extreme rudeness, etc. #The Administration will be extremely strict on this wiki. ##First offence: A strict warning ##Second offence: A warning and temporary block ##Third offence: Infinite block Blog Policy #User Blogs should be related to Star Wars, Clone Wars, Clone Wars Role-Play Wiki, etc. Anything found otherwise will be deleted. Second offense is a 48 hour block. #Blogs should be checked regularly, as the Administration will use them to post announcements and such. #Any content found to be inappropriate will be deleted immediately and a warning will be issued on the user's talk page. A second offense will be given a block accordingly. #Blogs should not be about other Wikis. The only exception would be an affiliation. If our wiki is in an affiliation with another wiki you may advertise them in a blog as long as: ##The Wiki has something to do with the Star Wars universe ##You are a member of the wiki you are advertising ##Clone Wars Role-Play Wiki is affiliated with that wiki ##You have an Admins Permission Chat Policy #Using Inappropriate Language - Doing so will result in a warning, then a block from chat. A slip of a swear will probably be overlooked, but make sure it isn't too severe. Also, all inappropriate words should have at least one * replacing a letter. #Sexual Discussions - Doing so will result in an immediate 24 hour block from chat and regular editing. #Threats - Any threats are grounds for an immediate infinite block from chat along with a block on the wiki as a whole.If the threat is serious enough, there is a possibility you will be referred to a person with higher power. #'MEMBERS CANNOT REFUSE A PRIVATE CHAT FROM A ADMIN! Doing this will result in a kick from chat for the rest of that day.' #Topics- Things in chat should stay on topic. ##No giving out or asking for personal information ##This is Star Wars, please don't talk about another wiki or game constantly on chat. Private message is acceptable. ##Do not spell out words like W (next line) O (next line) R (next line) D. Do not add nonsense words to fill up the chat, please. Do not flood the room with ads, links or emotes. Occasional emotes are fine, but having too many disturbs conversation. It is annoying, so please don't. #Most issues in chat will be solved with a kick or temporary block. If it gets to serious, a B-Crat can block the certain User from chat. #No advertising of other Wikis on chat nor anywhere else on the site. If you want to advertise it so bad, try to work out an affiliation, but no self advertising. Character Policy #Characters most be somehow related to Star Wars. No wizards from Harry Potter. #Characters that are made before they are accepted '''Will, without exception, '''be deleted #Character limit- During a Users first month, you may have 3 characters. After the first month, there will be User Levels to evaluate a User on how many characters they can have. #There will be '''NO '''canon characters from the actual star wars film like you can also not be the son of obi wan kenobi. We want to act like the canons didn't exist. Role-play Policy #Be realistic! This is a fantasy Role-Play site, but we want it to be as realistic as possible. ##A droid character should not be able to kill 5 Jedi in the area. ##A clone that wasn't at a Jedi Council meeting, shouldn't be able to know their plans, what they discussed, etc. ##You '''cannot (CANNOT) '''control another users character. You cannot say that your character kills another Users character. You can say they attempted to, but the death choice is up to the user. #A little more language is accepted here than chat, blogs, etc. That will be at the bottom. #Please keep Role-Plays PG-13 or lower. No sex Role-Plays, no terribly graphic descriptions of things, etc. Language Chat, blogs, talk pages, etc. Not allowed #F*ck #B*itch #A*shole #C*ck #P*ssy #C*unt #H*umping #B*ner #N*gger #Sh*t #D*ck Allowed #D*mn #A*s #H*ll Role-Playing Not allowed #F*ck #B*itch #C*ck #P*ssy #C*unt #H*umping #B*ner #N*gger #D*ck Allowed #D*mn #A*s #H*ll #As*hole #Sh*t It would be prefered if you would put a star covering up one of the letters even if it is allowed, but is not required. Category:OOC Locations Category:Policy